Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of processing an image, and a computer-readable storage medium for executing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Often image processing apparatuses include a face detection function which may provide a user with functions and information regarding detected faces in captured images. Additionally, some digital image-capturing apparatuses include functions to display a position of a detected face, and functions to automatically focus based on a detected face. But, despite the functionality included in some digital image-capturing apparatuses, the user may not be pleased with the quality of the captured image because the face or faces in the image may not be of a high enough quality to satisfy the user.